The Clown and The Skeleton
by FanficNerd561
Summary: Gamzee Makara lives with his twin, Kurloz Makara, their mother, and their terrible father. Gamzee trusts his brother completely and would love him unconditionally. Well, until everything flipped around. Kurloz commits the unspeakable and Gamzee swore to hate him forever. Will it last? Can this new person change it? Or will he break? Side story to "Need A Friend?".
1. Intro to the Makara's

**Welcome to the Makara's side story to 'Need A Friend?' I hope you guys enjoy even though I was a week behind getting it out then when I said it would be out. I hope it isn't boring. It pretty much jumps through the years of one of the Makara's boys life. What happened with their relationship and why everything is so terribly wrong with them. Enjoy!**

"Honk! Honk! Honk!" the child screeched as he ran through the halls. He was only six years old and he was left to do whatever he wanted in the household. The child turned the next corner, but slid to a stop when he realized he had ran into the one room he knows he's not allowed. He tiptoes backwards, but it is to late.

"What the motherfucking shit are you doing in here, you bastard?" Roared the low, scary, raspy voice of his dad. The child flinches and tries making himself smaller to show his apology.

"I-I didn't mean to. I was just going to leave. I-I accidentally slid in here. I'm sorry," The child whimpers. His dad glared harder.

"What did I tell you about making yourself heard, you stupid weakling? Now fucking speak up," his voice echoing off the walls from being so loud. The child flinches, but stands straight afterward.

"I said, I'm sorry, sir!" The child yelled trying to stand tall, but was so small it didn't make much difference. The child runs past him and back the way he came. He makes it to the stairs and darts up them, then runs through the third door to the left; closing the door behind him. He turns and faces another child that looked as if he was an exact copy of the other child.

"Gamzee?" The small boy with crazy messy, black hair asks the slightly younger boy that just ran into his room. "Did He scare you again?" Gamzee nods his similar black hair shaking with his head.

"Kurloz? Does he hate us?" Gamzee squeaks, close to tears. He looks into his brothers strange purplish eyes that always seem to calm him down. Kurloz just stares at him for a bit before getting up off his bed and walking over pulling Gamzee into a hug.

"Yes. Yes he does, but remember someday I'll rid us of him and you will be strong enough to help and we will always be happy together," Kurloz comforts. Gamzee wraps his arms around Kurloz tightly and holds back the tears. No crying. You aren't weak. Gamzee smiles up at his twin and Kurloz smiles back.

"I love you, Kurloz. Nothing will change that," Gamzee mumbles into Kurloz's chest. Kurloz squeezes Gamzee in reply.

"Yeah, same here bro." After Gamzee and Kurloz stopped hugging, they decide to make a blanket fort and play video games.

"Haha! I'm winning! No one can beat this boy! I'm unstoppable," Gamzee laughs loudly as he races around the corner to the finish line in the game.

"Oh! Come on! I can't believe you beat me again!" Kurloz sarcastically yells back. He laughs when Gamzee reaches over and hits him in the shoulder.

"You're letting me win! You asshole," Gamzee screams. Kurloz stops laughing and stares at Gamzee. "What?"

"What did you say?" Kurloz asks already knowing the answer. Gamzee looks confused, but then thinks what he said.

"Uh... I'm not sure. Asshole? Maybe? I don't know," Gamzee answers.

"Yeah, I didn't know you knew any bad words."

"Bad. Words?"

"Yep."

"I didn't think they were bad. Asshole is a bad word?"

"Haha yes it is. Let me guess you got it from the Asshole?"

"Hehe yeah. Who else?"

"Gamzee?" Kurloz asks sitting down his controller and facing Gamzee.

"Yeah, Kurl?"

"Will you always like me?"

"Yeah! Your my brother! At that your my TWIN!" Gamzee laughs at Kurloz's question.

"Haha ok."

Gamzee walks out into the hallway and heads back to his room. It was late and he didn't want to wake up anyone. His mom should have been home by now. Gamzee tiptoes through the house keeping quiet, occasionally hitting a squeaky floorboard and hissing at himself.

He steps into his carpeted room and closes the door. He smiles at his ninja skills and goes to bed. He shuffles across the soft carpet of his great sized room and slides into bed. He sighs and covers up with the daily freshened sheets that the nice ladies in black dresses put on there. They also always take care of him and his brother. He suppose it's pretty nice, but he wishes his mom didn't always have to work. She is never home and when she is she wants to sleep or do something with their stupid dad. She doesn't play with them and then, she leaves them again with the maids and their dad. He is abusive and stupid.

Gamzee whines and closes his eyes. "He and his brother shouldn't have to go through this shit we are only six years," he thought and got mad. Kurloz is right we will get rid of him one day.


	2. The Plan Starts to Hatch

**Hey, guys! I know. I know. I said I would have this up about a week after the first chapter, but I actually gave my computer to my friend so she could do her college work and I'm just getting it back. So, I decided it would be great if for the celebration of legalized marriage I would put up the next chapter. So, here is Chapter two! Enjoy!**

 **Oh and Thank you Jinx for being first comment and being so kind! I'm so glad you like my stories!  
**

"Hey! Get back here! You're a loser," Kurloz yells at the back of a running Gamzee. He laughs and looks around, he smirks and runs through the kitchen after watching Gamzee turn down the hall. He takes off through the kitchen and out the opposite door and into the hallway just behind Gamzee.

Gamzee looks surprised at the sudden appearance of his brother, but he keeps running and gets past and away just before his brother could grab him. "Haha! You can't catch me!" Gamzee screams over his shoulder. He clutches the book tightly to his chest and keeps going. Gamzee laughs and turns down the next hall and realizes where he was. This house is so big he can easily get lost he finds a way out without running into the room. He stops before he reaches the door and looks around. Gamzee hears Kurloz catching up and he dives into the closet even though it isn't the best hide out. Its not as if he could go into his dad's office.

Gamzee gets behind the clothes and sees boxes behind them. He gets into one of them and hides. "Kurloz may not look into the boxes, well if I'm lucky he won't," Gamzee thinks. He listen to footsteps getting closer and holds his breath trying to keep himself from laughing.

The closet door slams open and Kurloz yells out, "GOT YOU!" He hums in confusion, then closes the closet. Gamzee breathes out and silently chuckles.

"That loser," Gamzee whispers to the dark space in the box. Gamzee gets out of the box and opens the other boxes. He searches through the boxes until he finds what he is looking for, a flashlight. He gets back into his hiding box and closes it. He switches on the light and looks at the book he took from Kurloz. "I wonder why he was protecting this so much. I guess it must be his stupid diary or some shitty thing like that." Gamzee flips the book over and reads the cover quietly, "The Great Mess... I... ahs. Oh! Messiahs! And Living Life As You Should." Gamzee carefully opens the book and starts reading. He reads his best for hours. He skips over a lot of words due to the fact he cannot pronounce them or know what they mean. Gamzee gets half way through the book when suddenly the book flies open and Kurloz snatches the book away. "HEY!"

"Got it. You don't need to be reading this so young," Kurloz tells him. "How much did you actually read?" Kurloz walks out of the closet, expecting Gamzee to follow and of course he does.

"We're both 11! Your only a few hours older then me! But I read half..." Gamze starts, but Kurloz immediately stops making Gamzee run into him. "Oof. Why did you stop?" Gamzee looks around Kurloz and then notices the man standing there. Gamzee flinches and hides behind Kurloz holding onto his shirt. Kurloz reaches back handing Gamzee the book. "What?" Gamzee whispers.

"Run when I tell you to," Kurloz tells Gamzee. Gamzee doesn't argue and takes the book.

"We'll be alright. We'll be alright," Gamzee starts thinking continuously.

"What the mother fuck were you doing down here?" The man speaks through clenched teeth. Holding back his yelling.

"We were in the closet right there," Kurloz says loudly speaking up and pointing at the closet without taking his eyes off the man. "We were searching for a flashlight." Kurloz wiggles the flashlight to show that they found it. "Found it."

"Bullshit!" The man yells and as it echoes off the walls it makes it much louder. "What the fuck is that book you're holding there?"

"Not yours," Kurloz replies. "I got it from a friend." The man reaches for it and Kurloz with one swift movement cuts his hand. The man yanks his hand back and glares at the child.

"You just motherfucking cut me? You motherfucking punk!," the man reaches out ready to grab Kurloz. Kurloz acts fast. He grabs Gamzee and shoves him around their dad.

"Run!" Kurloz yells at him and Gamzee does just that. Only looking back in time to see their dad grab Kurloz by the neck. Gamzee thinks about stopping, but runs. Kurloz said to run. So, he will run.

Gamzee takes shelter in Kurloz's bedroom closet. He closes his eyes tight and pulls his knees to his chest. Then, he cries. He hopes Kurloz is okay.

"Let me go!" Kurloz yells. "You have no right to touch me asshole! The great Messiahs will give me the strength to destroy you!" Kurloz pulls on his dad's hand trying to escape.

"Shut the fuck up! I'm so fucking tried of having to deal with you kids! Your mom is right you guys should go away," The dad yells. Kurloz stops and glares at him.

"You are lying," Kurloz growls.

"You wish punk, your mom and I have been thinking of ways to get rid of you both. I personally could easily do it, but she said '...we can't have that on our record'," he says with an evil smirk and a devilish look in his eyes.

"No she..." Kurloz starts, but stops when he hears the clatter of something metal on the floor. He peeks around his father's shoulder to see Gamzee, tears rolling down his cheeks and a butcher knife on the ground in front of him. "Shit." Their dad starts to turn around and Gamzee quickly kicks the knife to the side behind him and it spins hits the wall and bounces out of view just in time.

"Let me guess you heard that to, shithead," Their dad speaks in a annoyed tone. "Go to your rooms." He drops Kurloz and goes into his office. Gamzee runs over crying.

"Kurloz? Are you okay?," Gamzee says between sniffles. Kurloz stands up and grabs Gamzee hand heading back to the room, but stopping to pick up the knife. Kurloz heads into his room with Gamzee.

"A knife? What the fuck were you thinking? You're not strong enough to stand up against him!," Kurloz angrily whispers. Kurloz pushes the knife behind his books to hide it. "Okay no more hero moves like that again."

"I was scared. I thought you were going to die. I didn't know what to do," Gamzee angrily whispers right back. "I didn't want to be alone... Does mom hate us?"

"No... Yes. I don't know really. Just be careful around everyone from now," Kurloz tells Gamzee wondering to himself how he was going to get rid of his dad and maybe even his mom. This moment Kurloz decided he will create a plan to protect Gamzee no matter the cost.


End file.
